


Welcome Back to Our Channel!

by campsuga



Series: The Daily Lives of Osamu and Koushi [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Onigiri Miya, OsaSuga, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campsuga/pseuds/campsuga
Summary: Osamu and Suga unwillingly record a video of a tour of their apartment in Hyogo with the help of Suna Ichika, Suna Rinato's younger sister. Domestic fluff and all around soft fluff erupts.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Sugawara Koushi
Series: The Daily Lives of Osamu and Koushi [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001559
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Welcome Back to Our Channel!

Sugawara Koushi fidgets with the sleeves of his pale blue sweater, "Seriously, I-chan, is this really necessary? I mean, we've gotten away with doing so much less than this and there already was an exponential increase in brand awareness and sales."

Suna Ichika rolls her eyes at her boss, who she’s been working for the past year, "Suga-san, if you think that showing off Miya-san's face for the stores did good for us, you have NO idea how much it's been doing for us since we put _your_ face on socials. Besides, the Osaka branch is opening in a couple of months. We need the real-life traction these online things will do for us. I mean, don’t you think that we should capitalize on the fact that the demographics for the market who go to Universal Studios regularly are the same market that are patronizing our social channels?!"

She pushes Suga back into the kitchen where Miya Osamu was hovering over their apartment’s cooktop with ingredients strewn all over, ready to be prepped.

Ichika puts down the heavy camera and plants her hands on her hips, "So... again, so that we waste NO TIME at all. Let's go for just 1 take, alright? Now, while Suga and I are going through the rooms, YOU Miya-san," she pointed at the taller man in the room, " will be making slow preps of the ingredients. Chop slowly, don't make too much noise and keep everything neat. And then, once we move to the main living area, put on less of a serial killer face, or just put on your Atsumu-doing-PR face." Suga laughs behind a hand, hiding it from the younger sister of Osamu's former teammate, Suna Rintaro.

"Once we move into the kitchen, we switch from talking about the apartment to talking about the dynamic in your work relationship and how long it's been developing through the years and the initial plans for the Osaka branch." She seriously stares daggers into both men’s eyes before concluding with, "Now, am I clear?"

"Crystal," says Suga with a mouth full of teeth forced into a business smile while Osamu silently throws a thumbs up.

Ichika and Suga head towards the entrance of the apartment. Ichika goes outside and then starts recording on her camera which is setup on a gimbal. It's a heavy setup but she is long, lean, and strong, just like her older brother. She takes one big deep breath, presses record and then knocks on the door.

A practiced amount of silence later, Suga opens the door with a movie star smile and a perfectly rehearsed greeting, "Hi and hello to everybody watching! Welcome back to the Onigiri Miya channel! I'm Sugawara Koushi, the Marketing Manager of Onigiri Miya but you all could just call me Suga.”

The camera walks in and Suga starts walking back a little to let Ichika through the door, "I've been told that this has been a highly requested video for a while now so here you guys are- in our home." He stops just a few steps after the genkan, "So, this is the apartment that me and Miya Osamu share. As you all know, he is the Operations Manager and owner of the whole joint. So basically, he makes sure that the stores operate day to day without a hitch, and I make his life miserable by interrupting his peaceful existence with everything that makes life fun like promos, giveaways and videos like this! Although to be completely honest, this whole video was the idea of our social media manager, Suna Ichika. She’s the one handling the camera right now. Isn’t that right, Ichika?”

“Yes, Suga-san!” quips Ichika before Suga tries to hide a small chuckle.

“So, anyway, for the first part if the tour, is our marvelous bath area. There really isn’t much that cannot be found in other apartments but here's our sink, on the right is the door to the toilet and here on the left is our bath area. I guess, the only thing that kind of stands out are the millions of small baskets I use to organize stuff,” Suga shrugs, “I’m the type of person that travels around with small bags inside my main bag. And there would be a pretty big chance that I would have another container in those small bags. It really was just a natural progression of things that I would be using these 100-yen baskets to store anything and everything. I don’t know about you guys, but I just love it when things are just neat and tidy. Miya-san and I are both pretty neat people so we never argue about the bath areas. Only problem might be that I sometimes have too many products that I love to try out. Like, you can’t expect me to say no to more volume or softer hair, right? Whereas Miya-san over there is pretty much set with his products since he graduated high school, I think. It took a lot of convincing to even get him to moisturize. And I know, a lot of his fans really appreciate that." Suga winks at the camera and Ichika breaks out into a small smile, seeing how his boss and senpai is already starting to get into his on-camera mood.

The two go across the hall to the guest room/office. It's normally set up as an office but right now it’s set up as a guest room to make it seem to their audience that the two managers sleep separately. It was a touchy conversation among the three of them. Neither Osamu nor Suga really wanted to keep information like that from people. They have always, _always_ been open about their relationship. Even their Osaka investors have known about them even before they approached the couple for the business proposal. Ichika agrees and believes that wholeheartedly, but in the name of adhering to a generally conservative Japan, they didn’t want to rock the country too much right out of the gate. They’ve all agreed to just conveniently keep information for themselves and ease into the concept of them being together. They all reluctantly decided on this necessary evil and that was that.

“This is one of the two rooms. I stay in this one," Suga lies through his teeth with his business smile, "I moved here to Hyogo from Miyagi and I’ve been slowly getting my roots down so the room really isn’t as homey as it should be."

From the camera’s view, they managed to hide the bookshelves that houses their office stuff with papers and documents. "Also, this is a murphy bed. This room used to be Miya-san's guest bedroom and when I moved in, we just opted out of buying a new frame and ended up using this instead full time." Suga smiles a small smile knowing that the bed is practically always tucked away and is only in use then company is over, which is to say one weekend every couple of months or so.

From there, he moves to the bigger bedroom, and for the sake of this video, Miya-san's bedroom.

"Excuse me, Miya-san, while I invade your private space," Suga fake calls out to Osamu who is doing as he’s told in the kitchen. With a silent prompt from Ichika, Osamu starts his cooking, with chopping his ingredients and being as quiet as he could.

"This is Miya-sans room, and as you can see, it has a very big fluffy bed. And since he’s been in this apartment for the past two years already, it’s a lot more "lived in"" Suga says while doing air quotes with his fingers.

"Miya-san is quite the neat and quiet man, so not much to say about living with him except that I’ve rarely had arguments regarding living conditions. Unless it was going to be a complete inconvenience for him, he really wouldn’t complain. Heck, I could install a stripper pole in the balcony and he probably wouldn’t even flinch.” Out of the camera shot but within Suga’s eyeline, Osamu’s head tilts up and his eyes were set in obvious shock. The ash blonde man candidly muses about his boyfriend for a moment before continuing with the shoot.

“And if the camera would turn around, you’ll find our main and only common living area: a large kitchen, as required by Miya-san himself, a cozy dining table and a couch that does the job."

The camera pans to Osamu who has now put on his business smile just in time for the camera. Being the twin of a nationally recognized and high-ranking volleyball player and model does put pressure on him to do some interviews and other press stuff. He’s rarely declined since every appearance he does helps out the stores anyway. "And here’s Miya-san making us a little early dinner. If you guys were here, we'd gladly invite you over for some Katsudon, which is what we will be having in a bit."

The camera pans to Osamu, who has his timid smile on, one of Suga's favorite smiles. “Oh, it’s my turn to talk?” Osamu shyly scratches the back of his head before succumbing to one of his least favorite things: talking about himself. “Well, there really isn’t much to say. Sugawara-san has been a dream to live with, not messy, cleans up after himself, never complains about the food. Occasionally, he likes to stay up late and have movie nights but that’s just fun rather than annoying.” He pauses to stop looking at the camera to unintentionally take a loving look to his boyfriend and seeing said boyfriend look back at him with loving eyes. Eyes that seem to beam with pride and that is, honestly, one of Osamu’s favorite feelings in the world. “Having him at work has been life changing and having him at home is convenient and just fun." Osamu smiles a bigger smile directly at Suga and for everyone else who knows about them, you’d know that it was a look that he’s had for Suga for the past six plus years of their relationship. It was a look of adoration, love, and admiration. Suga moves to sit at the dining table and Ichika angles the camera so that she can have both men in the frame. Osamu completes all three bowls of Katsudon and transfers all of them to the dining table. Suga then gets up to get their utensils and glasses of water while Osamu goes back to the kitchen to clean up most of the mess. Despite the small space for them, they manage to silently navigate without bumping into each other. Every now and then though, Osamu would hold out a hand towards Suga’s lower back. It was a sweet gesture, not wanting Suga to hit the counter or something but it’s just instinct for him at this point and not something he consciously does. It all looks like a perfectly synchronized dance between the two and it is. Not just from months of cohabitation but from years of learning and knowing about each other.

It's how Suga learned that Osamu only drinks room temperature water and it’s how Osamu learned that Suga mostly eats with a spoon for everything. Osamu has learned from a long time ago that Suga liked sleeping in during the weekends but it was only when they were living together that he found out that Suga loves working out during the weekdays and sneak in his laundry while he does his yoga.

Suga knew, even while he was in Miyagi, that Osamu loves his quiet time before bed but it was only when he moved in that he found out that Osamu has a very particular way he stacks his pots and pans that is definitely non-negotiable.

Now, Osamu and Suga are seated at the table and the camera is situated on a tripod and Ichika is now sitting next to the camera addressing the two directly.

Momentarily pausing the recoding, Ichika explains, “Now is the part of the video that is supposed to be a Q&A. The first part is going to be a lightning round of some of your favorite things and the second part is going to be questions about the upcoming Osaka store. Just relax and answer as regularly as you can. If there’s anything uncomfortable that you don’t want to include, you can just ask me to stop and we’ll start over with another question.”

Ichika continues to record and starts to introduce herself off camera in a particularly peppy voice, “Hi guys, this is part 2 of our video and like Suga-san said, I am Onigiri Miya’s social media manager and my name is Suna Ichika. I know that y’all want to know more about our brand’s fearless and gorgeous leaders. So, let’s start this Q&A right now!”

"Miya-san, Sugawara-san, first of all, on behalf of everybody watching, thank you for letting us into your lovely home. I’m sure everybody is just as excited I am for this really rare look into the behind the scenes of Onigiri Miya.

"It's no problem at all," Suga initiates, "It's the least we could do for all the patronage we’ve been getting. We’ve been blessed so much these past 4 years since Miya-san opened the first branch.”

"Anyway, since the both of you are very popular, we’d like to ask a few of your favorite things."

Suga and Osamu nod with smiles on their faces.

"What’s your favorite food?"

"Super spicy mapo tofu. Like, _really_ spicy," Suga says with a twinkle in his eyes.

There was a look of confusion on Osamu's face, not really sure what his answer could be. "I’m a fan of all food. Which is why I think I’ve been finding a way to stuff everything in a ball of rice. Although admittedly, I can’t go as spicy as Suga-san. I’m not exactly suicidal." Osamu presses his lips together after speaking, trying to hide a smile while Suga pretends to be offended. He half-heartedly hits Osamu on the arm.

"Next question, who’s the messier roommate?"

"Osamu tries to discreetly point a thumb to Suga but Suga already hung his head in defeat, "I’m not really that bad though! I am usually neat and tidy but if it's been a bad day, you’ll be able to tell that it was a bad day. I clean up the next day anyway so it's really a _verrry_ temporary situation."

Suga sees Osamu starting to open his mouth in protest but he cuts him to the chase, “No! Miya-san. That’s not true! It’s mostly clutter, anyway. Mostly clothes or dishes that are left unwashed. It’s not disgusting or anything so… No!” Even if the words seem accusatory there is no bite to Suga’s words. They were nothing but playful words between people who have known each other for a long time.

"A lot of your fans also found out that Atsumu-san was not the only volleyball-nut Miya in the family. And in connection with that, they also found out that you too, Suga-san was a nationals-level player. Some fans want to know how you feel about volleyball now."

Suga scrunched his face for a second, "I was on the team that reached nationals, yes, but I never even played a full set. I was a reserved setter and pinch hitter during my third year. My contributions to the team was mostly morale and strategy. Unlike Miya-san here who was a headliner and one of the main reasons we feared Inarizaki High School."

"Yea, but your team beat us in the 2nd round," Osamu looked at Suga with pride, knowing that even if Suga downplays his own personal accomplishment during nationals, Suga was very much integral to his team as Osamu was to his.

"Yes. Yes we did," Suga bore a fake-smug look on his face. It was for show and a usual dynamic between them, but it was the first time it was being documented for the world to see.

“Favorite shows?”

“I don’t watch a lot of TV although I play a lot of the V-league games when I can,” Osamu says.

“I watch a lot of slice of life anime, admittedly. The more domestic and family oriented it is, the better!”

“Gakuen Babysitters,” Osamu half says-half coughs into a fist, all in jest, of course.

Ichika looks at Suga to catch the moment his eyes turn all white before he launches in a rave, “Ughghg, those babies are soooo adorable. I swear to god, Kazuma and Takuma are the most adorable things on the planet! Soooo cute! Ten out of ten, would definitely recommend. Someday I’ll have my own itty bitties running around!”

It was subtle but Osamu’s eyebrows both raise slightly in surprise but Ichika asks another question before he gets the chance to expound on the topic even further. “Favorite drinks?”

“Miya-san loves black coffee. It runs in his veins. For me, it’s iced roasted barley tea all day all throughout the year! On difficult days, I love me some soju especially the fruit flavored ones.”

“Favorite color?”

“A nice soft blue.”

“Black.”

“Favorite workout?”

“I prefer yoga in the afternoons, in between lunch and dinner rushes,” then Suga covers up his mouth from Osamu despite being well within earshot, “but don’t tell Miya-san that. He hates it when I disappear from the store to do a little yoga.”

Before Osamu answered, he casually shakes his head at what Suga just said, “I run in the morning three times a week.”

“Favorite vacation spot?”

“That onsen we went to in Fukushima is a top favorite of mine.”

“Oh, yeah, you’re right. Definitely mine too.” The two look into each other’s eyes with a soft look, private stories and personal messages shared with a quick glance but apparent to those who know.

The banter continued a little more before the questions leaned towards the status of the opening of their Osaka store. They recorded another ten minutes of footage before they finally stopped recording and finished off their dinner.

Despite being heavily involved in the interview, Suna Ichika just marvels at his two bosses. Despite deciding on not disclosing the status of their relationship, she is quite convinced that anyone, anywhere would believe that they are actually a long-term couple. Everything captured on camera just proves that the love between Suga and Osamu has been a long build with layers and layers, years and years of being with each other, talking endlessly on the phone, understanding and motivating each other through ups and downs. It’s all so sweet and romantic the way Osamu looks at Suga, the way Suga’s body mirrors Osamu’s movements and the way they always share a look between the two of them, where words are no longer needed but thousands of words are communicated.

The video was initially scheduled to pull in patrons to the existing stores and to draw attention to their new opening in a couple of months but Ichika is sure that this video is also going to be an undeclared but oh-so-obvious testament of the love between the two and she can’t wait for the views to come rolling in.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta we die like Daichi!
> 
> I imagine a one or two more OsaSuga stories for this series and maaaaaaybe the KitaDai origin story that nobody asked for.
> 
> Please enjoy and leave a kudos or a comment, it realllllllly makes my day!


End file.
